Snowed Inn
by LibraDiva83
Summary: What happens when Terry and Max become snowed in her apartment on a school day. And the two have a small heated deabate with secrets slipping out. Will one secret change things for the two forever? T/M oneshot


_**Snowed Inn**_

**I don't own anything but what I made up and added enjoy :) LibraDiva83**

**This idea came to me when I was snowed in my house when New York had that snow storm a while back but I never got to post it hope u guys like :)**

Terry wiped his eyes and rolled over to the right side of the bed. Stretching his arm out to grab the brown beauty, who was also known as his best friend Max. Grabbing nothing but some of the comforter beside him. After realizing this he opened his eyes, and saw what his arm had already confirmed to his mind. Max was gone and she didn't even wake him. Terry popped up and looked at the alarm clock to the left on the night stand and it was clearly ten am going on eleven. He was so late for English lit, but he hurried anyway. Jumping up and dressing in what seemed like less than three seconds (boy was the workouts with Bruce in the cave improving his agility and speed like crazy. You'd think he was superman instead of batman) Once his backpack was thrown over his right shoulder, he booked for Max's front door. Only finding Max on the floor of the living room watching cartoons. Wearing only shorts, a t-shirt, and pink kitten socks on her feet. Sipping a cup of what smelled like hot cocoa. Stunned Terry couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of his very eyes. His best friend in her weekend clothes on a school day, Friday nonetheless but still. Max didn't ditch class even on a Friday and her grades were nothing but straight A's. She always insist that was how they got that way. By being at school everyday, so he had to ask about the alarming scene before his eyes. Which was what seemed like a jigsaw puzzle to him.

"Max"

"Hey Ter what's up"

"what's up?, you do know it's Friday right"

"oh yeah I know"

"so, what cha doin"

"nothin"

"nothin?"

"yeah, which is what your gonna be doing too. So if I were you I'd take off that backpack"

"and why is that. And why didn't you wake me up, were kinda really late you know?"

"oh I know, but I doubt if anyone who works at Gotham Tech will be anymore pissed at another one of your late days McGinnis"

"and why is that?"

"because no one who works at Gotham Tech or attends class there, will be there for a day or so. Because of this"

Max changed the TV to the morning news so Terry could try to register what she was talking about with her clue riddles. And the news man was explaining that Gotham was hit with the biggest snow storms in the last ten years. Everything was pretty much closed, all schools, Pretty much every job except people who worked for the news. And that they urged everyone to stay in their homes, and not try to go out in the terrible weather to avoid terrible accidents to the citizens of Gotham. Terry couldn't believe what he was hearing and ran to the window to see the snow. Snow that could have at least been well over ten inches and Max lived on the fifth floor of her building. Turning back to Max and slipping his backpack of his shoulder while she spoke to him.

"Now do you see what I didn't wake you McGinnis, we are not going anywhere so why should I denied you some sleep"

"I see what you mean, oh I gotta call mom and Matt to see if they are okay"

"no need I spoke to them already and they are home and they are fine. They were just worried about you being as to you always being on the move Wayne boy"

"okay that's good to hear but-Wow! Bruce I gotta check on Bruce"

"uh I spoke to him too. And he's fine and he's just waiting for you to wake and give him a call. So please clam down bat boy and stop the dreg panic moment. You don't have to get all unshway about the whole situation, there is just nothing we can do right now but make the best of it"

"oh look whose talkin Gibson, who was it that was all "panic" when we got stuck in the elevator last month. Talkin bout "OMG Ter I can't believe this is the end for me, this is how I'm gonna go out at 23 years old single box and no way to take over McGinnis-Wayne as CEO in this damn building. Could I have at least had a chance to upgrade to a new condo first, no husband, no children no nothing all alone". Like I wasn't even there with you the whole time and you were talkin to yourself of somethin"

"okay first of all that was the third time I got stuck in that elevator okay and twice before by myself. Alright so I had every right to panic then okay"

"okay so number one for you, I told you not to take that elevator without me. Number two I don't wish bad on you, but that's what your hard headed ass get for not listening to me. And number three please tell me when your ever alone, am I or am I not always with you. And most importantly how the Hell are you gonna take over McGinnis-Wayne as CEO, that's my company!. You can't do that not unless your my wife and you become Mrs. McGinnis-Wayne one day and bare my children. You power hungry pink pixie chick"

"Terry!, why I never"

"never what, never what Max admit the truth"

"okay maybe somewhat true"

"SOMEWHAT true, you mean all very valid points I just made"

"okay! Damn! So am I wrong for wanting to make something of my life and become someone before it's too late"

"no Max everybody does, but that's what makes you Max. But don't you think you might have set some goals kinda high"

"no I don't they are all very possible"

"even the part about you becoming my wife"

"yes even that part. After all I have known you all our lives. And we do spend a lot of time together, and I know all your secrets"

"not all my secrets"

"what, why not I tell you all mine"

"you sure about that"

"what, wait no let's get to your secret first. What are you keeping from me McGinnis"

"you want me to tell you or show you"

"well what could you possibly show me?"

"okay knowing you I have to show you, give me that cup of cocoa"

Terry takes Max's cup of cocoa and sets it on the coffee table while the two are seated on the floor. Terry takes off his leather jacket and sneakers and leans into Max.

"I don't know why you think it will inform me, like how many times have I seen you put on and take off the bat suite cause I don't wanna see that I wanna see-"

Terry placed a kissed on Max that could melt all of the snow outside if wanted. Only for the simple fact that she always wanted to be kissed by Terry with his sexy ass lips. And the fact that she didn't see it coming after the little heated debate they just had, was beyond sexy to her. Max loved to be taken without warning. Within moments Terry slowly pulled away only inches from Max's lips and simply and only as sexy, smooth as Terry could be asked.

"so how do you feel about knowing my secret"

Breathing deeply and slowly Max replied.

"well that depends, was the secret that you always wanted to kiss me or that you wanna keep kissing me"

"pick one CEO"

"does that mean that your considering me becoming CEO"

"it means were in the process of you becoming CEO"

"is that a proposal with a corner office and my own assistant"

"it's an offer with a private office and every luxury you could ever want"

"oh you fancy huh"

"that would be you Mrs. CEO hair done, nails done, everything did"

(giggles)

"Gosh, your so hot, when did you get so hot"

"when I became a Wayne I think"

Terry and Max begin kissing again and Terry's cell rings and Terry while still kissing Max answers on speaker.

"McGinnis"

"Dad! you can't be serious. What freaking a-hole criminal is out causing chaos in this damn weather. I'm tellin you whoever it is, Batman will actually murder today so have Gordon on speed dial"

"no one, I just wanted to tell you and Max to stop talking. And up the heat already maybe all years sexual deprived steam from you two will melt some of this damn snow."

"and Max"

"yes Mr. Wayne"

"welcome to the family and company"

(dial tone)

Terry and Max looked at each other stunned and clueless. And then Terry said.

"how does he always know?"


End file.
